Since the ear canal has a tendency to narrow down from entry towards the ear drum, a device attached to the unit placed in the ear, capable of applying an inward force towards the ear drum is desired. Knowing the fact that ear canals differ from person to person, the problem may not be so pronounced for all users, which makes it desirable that this device is detachable.
In a prior art patent application DE 20 2004 016 540A1 by Bruckhoff a solution is disclosed. However the presented solution is not very handy when it comes to choosing between a device having the retaining means and one without. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a retention device, which can easily be attached to or detached from an ear canal device, and whereby the connection between the ear canal device and the retaining means is stable and immobile.